Re : Celebrate
by NarumiKazuo
Summary: Genre : Lemon(?) , Double Pair


By : Suwena Salim

Genre : Comedy, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Double Pair  
Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (AoKaga), Kuroko x Akashi (AkaKuro)

"Njaa, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya" teriak satu tim Seirin

"Ya. Hati hati di Jalan ya" jawab Kagami dan Kuroko

"Kagami, aku masih lapar"

"HAA!? Padahal tadi loe makan lumayan banyak"

"Pokoknya aku masi lapar Kagami-kun"

"MAJI DE !? , coba aku lihat isi kulkas dlu"

DOENG! ternyata isi kulkas Kagami telah kosong dimakan teman teman satu timnya

"Oe, Kuroko.. bahan makanan habis. Bagaimana kalau besok saja kutraktir makannya" tatap Kagami pada makhluk imut yang sedang menunggu makan malam

"Pokoknya aku masi lapar Kagami-kun"

"ini anak maksa banget sih , ya sudah aku mau pergi beli bahan makanannya dulu. Kau mau ikut ? "

"Aku masi lapar jadi tidak bisa bergerak"

"bilang aja malas kuroko teme!"

BLAM! terdengar pintu yang ditutup oleh Kagami  
sambil menunggu Kagami pulang membawa bahan makanannya Kuroko pun golek golekan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ditengah jalan, Kagami masi ribut soal Kuroko yang kelaparan...

"Kuroko teme, awas saja kalau loe tidak bisa menghabisi makanan yang kubuat nanti"

setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan , Kagami pun membayar belanjaannya.  
Ternyata diluar Kagami melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan ditengah jalan, dan Kagami pun menemukan bakpao dan membelinya beberapa  
Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang memakan bakpao yang dipegang Kagami

Ternyata si Aomine yang menyomot bakpaonya Kagami

"AHOMINE! Kembaliin bakpao gw! kembaliin gak !?"

"Enak saja, kukira kau membelikannya untuk ku, BLEE!"

mereka berdua pun lari larian layaknya harimau mengejar macan hitam

"HOSH HOSH" Aomine terengah-engah  
Begitupun juga Kagami yang kelelahan

"Ayo kutraktir kau makan di Maji Burger!" kata Aomine

"Tapi Kuroko-"

"Sudahlah, dia nanti saja" Tarik Aomine

Sesampainya di Maji Burger...

"kau tunggu di meja saja biar aku yang pesan"

Kagami pun mencari meja untuk mreka berdua

disaat itu dia melihat Akashi si cabai merah Rakuzan lewat di depan Maji Burger

"si cabai merah itu mau kemana ? "

Aomine pun datang membawa 2 dua buah burger dan 2 minuman

"oe AHOMINE! kenapa cuma 2 burgernya, biasanya aku makan 10 disini"

"emang perut lu itu apaan ? Bank?"

Setelah Kagami makan dia pun segera minum soda yang di belikan Aomine juga

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, si setan kecil Kuroko pasti sudah kelaparan"

"Aku ikut deh, kangen sama Kuroko"

"terserahmu Aho"

Tok Tok Tok  
Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar,

"Kagami? tapi ini kan rumahnya"

Tok Tok Tok  
terdengar lagi suara pintu diketuk

"Krek" Kuroko pun membuka pintu dan menemui Akashi di depan pintu

"Ah, Kuroko.. Aku membawa beberapa taiyaki untuk Tim Seiri... Ah mereka sudah pulang ya.. Ngomong ngomong dimana Kagami ?"

"Dia pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan karena aku masi lapar"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan taiyaki ini? buat mengisi perutmu"

"baiklah daripada aku mati kelaparan"

Ditengah jalan Kagami tiba tiba tumbang layaknya pohon di tengah jalan

"OE.. Kagami!?" teriak Aomine seraya menunjukkan senyum setannya

setengah sadar... Kagami mendapati dirinya terikat dengan baju terbuka

"YO.. tampaknya si harimau sudah bangun"

"AHOMINE! Apanya yang harimau dasar daki hitam berjalan, Ini dimana!? BAJU GUA MANA!?"

"LOVE HOTEL"

"APAA!?"

"Iya! Ini LOVE Hotel"

"kita ngapain disini, daki?"

"OE. Stop panggil gw daki =-= "

"lah emang lu daki kan :v , lepasin ini ikatan dulu " canda Kagami

"Lu ga tau posisi lu ya Kagami"

"lah posisi gw lagi terikat"

"Sasuga BAKAGAMI. tau juga dirimu sama posisimu"

"itu apaan yang kluarin dari laci" liat Kagami saat Aomine sedang ngambil balon karet pelindung

"pelindung lah.. nanti kalo lu hamil gimana"

"HA!? sejak kapan cowok bisa hamil"

"HoOoOoOo... Jadi ga mau pake balon ya"

Aomine pun mulai mendekati Kagami sambil membuka bajunya

Kagami yang masi polos masih belum mengetahui maksud dari Aomine

Aomine dengan sigap memegangi kaki Kagami

"oe AHO!? mau ngapain loe!? UPH" Jari Aomine memasuki mulutnya Kagami

GRAUK!

"NGAPAIN LOE GIGIT JARI GW ! SAKIT NJER"

"LAH ITU JARI NGAPAIN KE MULUT GW"

terlihat liurnya Kagami keluar membasahi bibirnya

Aomine dengan cepat menjilat liur yang membasahi bibir Kagami

"ARGHH" Kagami merona karena dia masi belum tau soal cowoxcowo yang coblos menyoblos (kayak milih presiden aja) yang sudah sering diliat Aomine

BREKKK! Celana Kagami dirobek Aomine sehingga tersisa sempaknya

"OE TEMEE GW PULANGNYA PAKE APA KALO LOE ROBEK CELANA GW"

Aomine dengan cepatnya memegang pipi Kagami, dan menciumi bibirnya tergesa. Kagami terkejut bukan main. Dia pun mulai memberontak saat lidah Aomine mulai mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya

Kagami berhasil melepaskan ciuman pertama dari daki hitam berjalan *dilemparbolabasket*

Aomine mulai menarik nya lebih kuat lagi, mengencangkan ikatan yang mulai longgar karena Kagami mulai lasak. Kini Kagami tak berkutik. Aomine pun mulai mencium Kagami yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi

"UKH" Kagami pun mendesah, terbuai akan cinta yang belum pernah diketahui ini . Kagami pun mulai membuka belahan bibir dan tanpa sadar ia menjulurkan lidahnya

Aomine pun makin bersemangat melihat Kagami yang menggeliat geli karena belum pernah tau soal cowo x cowo seperti ini. Lidah Kagami yang terjulur hingga masuk ke dalam belah bibirnya dihisap kuat dan dililitkan dengan lidahnya. Liur mereka bercampur dalam pagutan kasar nan menggairahkan, meleleh dari ujung bibir Kagami.

Aomine pun mulai melanjutkan tindakan cabul dengan meraba raba paha Kagami. terlihat dari sempaknya Kagami sesuatu mulai berdiri.

"A-apa y-yang— UKH!" Sebuah jari memasuki mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya.

Selanjutnya, Aomine melebarkan kedua paha Kagami, memasukkan jarinya yang tadi telah dilumuri liurnya Kagami.

"Khh—" Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian pantatnya. Aomine memasukkan satu jarinya lalu mendorongnya kedalam.

 _T_ _h_ _rust_

Dua jari masuk, dan Kagami merasakan sakit.

"Aaakh-sa-khit!" Kagami meringis, menggigit bibir. Ini kali pertama ia melakukannya. Kagami—meski ia tidak pernah menonton video coblos mencoblos yang sering ditonton Aomine, tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya.

"Tahan ya..."

 _JLEB_

"Argh-mmph!" Kagami mau berteriak, tapi dengan cepatnya bibirnya di bungkam dengan ciuman Aomine. Melumatnya penuh penuh dan menelan semua teriakan Kagami. Kejantannya dibawah sana dipaksa masuk sepenuhnya, terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot Kagami.

 _T_ _h_ _rust T_ _h_ _rust_

Tanpa mengambil jeda Aomine mulai menggerakkan pinggul, pelan-pelan sampai Kagami terbiasa dengan kejantanannya.

"Mmmphhh-mmmph-" Kagami mendesah dalam bungkaman mulut Aomine.

"Mmphh-Ahh! Argh-ahhhhn...ah ah o-omh ahh!" Kagami mendesah tak karuan saat Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya melengkung, kepalanya bersembunyi di bahu Aomine yang berkeringat.

"Nggghh-Taigah, jangan mengetat tiba-tiba." Aomine memperingatkan, ia hampir saja keluar saat otot lubang Kagami seakan melilit kejantanannya lebih kuat.

 _T_ _H_ _RUST T_ _H_ _RUST T_ _H_ _RUST_

Terus, kegiatan hombreng yang dilakukan Aomine&Kagami membuat keduanya mabuk, terutama Kagami yang merasa terbang ke langit ke 7. Seluruh tubuhnya merespon dengan baik tiap tiap sodokan yang dilakukan Aomine diatasnya, membuatnya menggila.

"Ahn-Ohhhh! Ah!" Kagami akan memuncratkan spermanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Aomine menghentikan gerakannya. Aomine menumpukan kedua telapak tangan pada samping bahu Kagami, mengukungnya.

"Kena-pah lu ber-hentih ?"

"Kau mau melanjutkannya ?" Jawab Aomine dengan kejantanan yang masih tertancap di dalam lubang Kagami, menekannya sedikit-sedikit, menggoda dan membuat frustasi.

"A-ah ngga jugha-h. Upmh!" Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan desahan.

"Tsundere sekali dirimu" jawab Aomine

Sementara di rumah Kagami...

"U-Umhh, Aka-shi-kun, Bagian disitu sakit" Akashi

"Percayalah padaku, Kuroko. Ini hanya seperti kau disuntik."

"Ta-tapi, ini untuk apa"

"Ini Hadiahmu karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku"

 _THRUST_

 _"_ A-Akashi.." Kuroko mengerang kesakitan karena kejantanan Akashi menelusup ke dalam pantat Kuroko

"Aku iri padamu karena bisa bekerja sama dengan Kagami"

THRUST THRUST

"H-Hentikan..."

"Tapi aku baru mulai menikmati ini Kuroko"

"T-tapi sebentar lagi aku akan keluar"

"Hm..." Akashi memegang lembut kemaluan Kuroko, kemudian mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahhhn... ah- lebhih-cep-phat Akashi..."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Akashi dengan cepat memasukkan kemaluan Kuroko kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

 _CROOOOOT_

Dan sperma makhluk imut itu langsung meluncur menembus kerongkongannya. Akashi melepaskan dengan bunyi kecil, menjilat sisa sperm di ujung kejantanannya.

"Menungging!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Namun ketika tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Kuroko, Akashi marah, sampai Emperor Eyenya mulai menakuti Kuroko. Ia membalik tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar, membuatnya kaget.

"Cepat menungging!" TERIAK Akashi

"Ta-tapi aku malu!" teriak Kuroko sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantalnya Kagami.

Kita kembali ke dua LightxLight yang sedang coblos menyoblos

Kali ini tanpa menahan-nahan diri lagi Aomine merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Kagami, melesakkan kejantanannya dengan susah payah, sampai-

"Aaarrghhhh!" Kagami berteriak di balik bantal. Dengan kasar Aomine mulai menggenjot kejantanan nya pada lubang Kagami. Bunyi becek, bunyi decitan ranjang, dan desahan-desahan erotis akan jelas terdengar jika ada orang lain yang melewati kamar hotel itu.

"Argh-Ah oh..." Aomine menjambak rambut Kagami hingga wajah pemuda merah itu tidaklah lagi tenggelam di dalam bantal.

 _GRAUK_

Dan menggigit leher nya Kagami sambil melakukan hisapan hisapan yang -sampai mulut Kagami terbuka lebar dengan lidah terjulur, terlalu pusing dan merasa nikmat. Kagami nampak sangat menikmatinya...

Kagami mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus, merasa jengkel karena Aomine terus saja menginterupsi kegiatan coblos menyoblosnya.  
Kagami pun mulai memberontak sedikit sehingga tali yang masi diikat mulai longgar. Aomine pun mulai merasa sedikit sebal karena Kagami daritadi berusaha melepaskan diri  
Maka dia mengencangkan ikatan talinya lagi. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menghentak-hentak pinggulnya, lebih keras dari yang tadi, bercampur perasaan dongkol dan senang karena Kagami bisa diberi obat bius diminumannya.

Dan beberapa sodokan terakhir, mereka klimaks dan mulai mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing

"Hhhh...hhh..." Kagami menghempaskan kepalanya pada bantal putih yang tadi membuat dirinya mabuk. Wajahnya memerah, dan ketika akan membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah Aomine yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tampaknya kau kelelahan"

"Siapa juga tidak kelelahan kau buat AHO" Kagami mulai melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya daritadi

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"B-bukan berarti aku suka kau beginikan, t-tapi tolong lain kali jangan pake tali"

"Heh! ternyata kau menikmatinya" ujar Aomine sambil mencari celana dalam sehingga Kagami masi melihat 'adek' nya Aomine masi terlihat melambai-lambai

"D-diam kau! sekarang bersihkan sisa sisa mayonaise yang kau semburkan ke mana mana. Tempat ini becek-becek macam habis hujan saja disini"

"Emang baru hujan kan disni" *Aomine nyengir*

"SEKARANG BAGAIMANA DENGAN CELANAKU YANG KAU ROBEK!"

"Coba kulihat" Aomine mencari cari di laci kamar hotel itu.

"AH INI! , untung saja masi ada celana disini" Ujar Aomine

"UNTUNG SAJA MASI ADA. U-PH" Aomine tiba tiba mencium Kagami

"ITU Hadiahmu karena berhasil menang dari Akashi" senyum Aomine

"Aku mau pulang dulu... Kuroko pasti sudah kelaparan.. ta-tapii. aku ga bisa jalan dengan bener. Pantat ku sakit...T_T "

"Momoi sudah menungguku :v aku cao dlu ya" teriak Aomine

"TEMEE!" teriak KAGAMI

sementara di rumah Kagami  
Akashi sudah selesai menghombrengi Kuroko.. Kuroko yang kelelahan bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit  
untungnya Kamar Kagami tidak seperti kamar hotel tempat Kagami& Aomine melakukan adegan coblos menyoblos  
 _Mayo_ -nya sedikit saja.. masi bisa dibersihkan pake tisu :v

Akashi pun pulang dengan ciuman terakhir sebelum dia brangkat ke Tokyo besoknya.

Akhirnya, Kagami pun pulang...  
"OE, Kuroko aku sudah bawakan bahan makanannya"

"T-tidak perlu lagi Kagami-kun, aku sudah kenyang.. Dan kenapa jalanmu seperti orang sakit pinggang?"

"H-HA!? Katamu tadi kau lapar..."

"Aku sudah kenyang tadi.. Masak saja untuk dirimu sendiri"

"A-Aku juga sudah dimakan bakpao kacang hitam ( Aomine)."

"Kalau begitu Aku pulang dlu"

Kagami pun heran kenapa Kuroko jalannya juga seperti orang sakit pinggang

Fin

Well, masi banyak kesalahan sih xD but thanks :v


End file.
